Plan 3point2156
by Moonsetta
Summary: "Great," Raph thought sarcastically, "My leader's unconscious, my brainiac's clueless and my twerp's going Dr. Doolittle on me! Could this day get any weirder?" Oh yes...you could get plan...Plan 3.2156!


Plan 3.2156

"Can someone explain how we ended up down here?" Mikey asked as he ran into another wall for a sixth time.

"Don't look at me, I was unconscious," Raph said somewhere on his far right.

"You smell that dirt? There's some kind of ventilation system in here."

"I can hear a waterfall, we can't be that far from the surface."

"Unless they dug all the way to China!" the orange banded turtle protested, continuing his exploration of the room in complete darkness.

"Ow! Mikey, that's my foot!"

The youngest turtle jumped back, "Sorry Don."

Don shook his head, unlike the exploring Michelangelo, he had decided to observe the wall he had woken up against instead of constantly ramming into walls.

"You know guys? These chains are uncomfortable," the red banded turtle complained, his voice sounding out from the wall across from the genius turtle.

S

"Don't bother complaining Raph," Leo said from beside him, able to make out his outline slightly in the dark, "They took all our weapons so I don't think we're getting out of these too soon."

Mikey suddenly perked up as a single thought entered his head, _"Raph's chained to the wall. Heh, heh."_

That's promptly when the orange banded turtle engaged in one of his favorite pastimes, annoying the heck out of his older, hot tempered older brother.

"Well of course they chained you up Raphie."

"Leo? Permission to kill?" Raph said through gritted teeth.

Leo sighed, "Just deal with it. Don, have you found anything?"

"No, just four solid, concrete walls," Don answered after he had convinced himself to explore the other four walls in the room.

He frowned worriedly when his fluttering hands found the chains binding his older brothers to the wall, "You know," he said as he tried to find a weak spot in the chain link, "You two wouldn't be chained if you hadn't leapt for that guy's throat."

"THAT GUY CALLED ME A FREAK!" Raph yelled, half yelling at Don and half yelling at the still teasing Mikey.

Leo shrugged in the dark, thankful that everyone's outline was beginning to take shape, "He was going to pound Raph's face in, I wasn't going to let him get away with it. That's my job."

"Hey, I was doing fine on my own!" Raph protested, stretching out the chains and imagining constricting them around the green neck that belonged to his still teasing younger brother.

"Oh come on Raphie, you definitely pull the chain look off, you could be on Time magazine, although how you managed to chain yourself up in that battle I'll never-"

"Shut up!"

"Ah, is the little turtle mad?"

"You're gonna get it Mikey!"

Leo rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his purple banded brother and the triple braided chain binding his hands and sticking into the concrete wall, "Any luck?"

"None boss," Don reported.

The blue clad turtle sighed and slumped against the wall, he wished this chain was longer so he could sit down, but noooo….they just left about three inches of moving space!

"Anything I can do?" Don asked.

"Unless you have a vial of corset acid, not really."

"Sorry, they took my duffel bag," Donny explained with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

Mikey then popped up behind him, "Dude you use that duffel bag like Batman uses his utility belt."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" the purple masked turtle asked with a glare.

The leader sighed again and focused on stretching out his fingers to run over the triple braided chain. Mutant turtles having such superior strength to normal humans, he probably could've broken out of a single braided chain, but two or three was impossible. So instead of facing only one situation, he found himself needing an idea, that would remedy him and Raph escaping the chains and then getting them ALL out of this underground concrete box.

"This is like, no, totally like, buried alive," Mikey commented as he jumped up and tried to see how tall the ceiling was, which he found out when about six inches up he suddenly got a headache by banging his head against said solid concrete ceiling.

"Owwwww!"

Raph smirked, "Serves you right."

"Leo… Raph's being mean!" Mikey said with a moan as he massaged his throbbing skull.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Leo asked, still searching through ideas in his mind.

"Make him be nice."

"Fearless can't make me do anything!"

Don groaned, suddenly _he _was getting a headache now.

"Sorry Mikey, I'm just a ninja, not a miracle worker," Leo answered, shifting in his stance so he could feel for any breaks or cracks in the wall behind him.

"Are you suggesting something Fearless?"

"Yes, I suggest we all put our 3 and half heads together to try to find our way out of here."

"My head hurts, I don't want to use it," Mikey protested, sitting down against one of the walls, unaware of Leo eyeing him enviously for having not be bound by circumstances to where he was free to actually sit down.

There was a clank and everyone fell deadly silent.

"What was that?" Leo asked, turning to his purple banded brother for an answer.

The genius inhaled deeply, "I can't smell that dirt anymore. Guys, I think whatever ventilation we previously had just got cut off."

"Does that mean we're gonna run out of air?" Mikey asked worriedly before telling himself to calm down.

"Great," Leo said sharply.

"Any ideas to get out of this mess? What's the plan Fearless?" Raph asked, looking pointedly at his older brother.

The blue clad turtle sighed and tried to move one of his arms, nope, still tightly chained.

"I've got one, but I'd prefer not to use it," Leo said truthfully as his rotating thoughts stopped on a lesson he had learned not too long ago from their sensei, he really didn't want to use it though, Splinter had set this in concrete in Leo's mind that it was a last resort.

"If you've got an idea, let's hear it," Don said, "It's either we use the plan or we die."

Mikey sighed, "Just our luck huh? Turtle luck."

"Alright, I'll try it," Leo said and the blue clad turtle started praying that there was some being around them and he hoped said being was above him and not beside or below him.

"Don, Mikey, come over here."

"What is it?" they asked in unison, for some reason, they felt uneasy about what their leader was about to do, whatever it was.

Leo closed his eyes, "I'll be back."

"Huh?"

Before anyone could mutter anything else, the blue clad turtle's breath hitched and he slumped over, the chain catching his falling form before blue-green and olive green hands pushed him back.

"Leo?"

"What the shell happened!" Raph asked, since it was now completely dark again.

"He passed out," Don explained.

"WHY!"

"I DON'T KNOW! STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"WELL WHAT THE SHELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WELL FIGURE IT OUT BRAINIAC!"

"GUYS SHUT UP! LISTEN!" Mikey yelled, shocking the other two turtles into submission.

There was a faint scratching noise from above before it stopped and the sound of tiny feet bounded away.

"You wanted us to be quiet to listen to something as trivial as a ground squirrel?" Don asked, estimating the identity of the creature since he was just that smart.

"I think he was trying to dig us out."

"You've lost it Mikey," Raph said.

"Great," Raph thought sarcastically, "My leader's unconscious, my brainiac's clueless and my twerp's going Dr. Doolittle on me! Could this day get any weirder?"

Mikey pouted and turned away from the voices of his brothers. That's when they all jumped from the sound of a falling tree and the sudden scrape of claws against the ceiling above them.

"What was that?" Raph asked while trying to twist the chain that was binding him in a pathetic attempt to break it and set himself free.

A gasp rang throughout the room before they all saw their leader conscious once again and swaying slightly as he regained the use of his feet.

"Bro, what happened?" Mikey asked, unusually being the first one by the believed to be injured brother's side.

"I got some help," Leo said, his mouth curving upwards on one side.

Large thumps began resonating from the ceiling before a crack appeared over the solid concrete. Don and Mikey jumped back as the concrete gave way and the debris began falling down into a pile inside the room along with a great deal of light. The purple clad turtle had been clearing his eyes of the debris when he heard Mikey cry out but whether it was from excitement or fear he couldn't tell. He opened his eyes and then relaxed when Mikey shouted out again.

"It's the Green Man! Dude, Leo how'd you find him?"

"Turns out Bishop's set up a base right beneath this forest," Leo explained as the green and overly hairy monster jumped down and sniffed him cautiously before chomping down on the chains that had the turtle bound to the wall.

"You guys were actually telling the truth?" Raph said amazed as the creature freed him from his chains as well.

"This is so not fair, we were drugged for thirty hours and we've barely gone 100ft from the Farmhouse?" Don asked in exasperation.

"Cool!" Mikey cheered.

Raph glanced over at his older brother, rubbing his sore wrists, "Let's see…plan 3?"

Leo smirked, "Plan 3.2156."

"You're using decimals now? I'll get it one of these days," Raph said.

"Close enough," Leo said, copying Raph's motion of rubbing his sore wrists and trying to get the feeling back into his hands and fingers, "At least, close enough for one free pizza."

"Oh, get jellybeans and hot sauce Raph!" Mikey said excitedly.

"Permission to pummel?" Raph asked slyly.

"Go for it," Leo said distractedly as the large 'Green Man' helped him and Don get to the surface.

"NO FAIR! LLLEEEOOO!"

"Don't come crying to me, I'm not your mother."

"BUT LLLLEEEOOO! HELP!"

"YOU AIN'T ESCAPING THIS TIME MIKEY!"

* * *

Yeah, a totally weird one-shot but I only wrote this because I have to come up with a journal prompt for my creative writing class tomorrow and I've got writer's block! T_T

The whole thing about this one shot is, I saw an old episode of Batman where after he got trapped in a casket underground he was able, through advanced meditation techniques, to detach his spirit from his body and was able to get help from Green Arrow and Speedy by strangely possessing them. I thought it was a cool idea.

Review please and send me more impossible situations! I love them!

~Moonsetta


End file.
